Fishing
by waterlily12
Summary: Bored out of their mind and tired of a certain amber-eyed teen being in denial of his feelings for you-know-who, Tomoyo and Eriol decided to do a a little bit of... fishing... for the fun of it. Let's see how big of a bite they can get. Short oneshot, implied(?) but obvious SxS


**Uh... hey! This is actually my first CCS fanfic (A oneshot at that) so it's kinda of crappy.**

 **And... that's it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

* * *

Intense amber eyes seems to be attempting to burn a hole at the front corner of the classroom, where a pair talked and laughed animatedly. A boy and girl to be more specific, but to be _exact_ , the intense gaze was on male classmate that he didn't bother to remember the name of... and Kinomoto Sakura .

Sakura allowed a giggle to escape her lips at something the other said, which made amber eyes narrow more in spite.

"You know..." came the amused voice that belong to none other than Hiiragizawa Eriol. "I wouldn't be surprise if something - or _someone_ \- get caught on fire if you keep glaring like that, Syaoran."

Li Syaoran inclined his head slightly while his arm was propped up on his desk to support is head. He glanced at his dark blue haired friend who sat next to him all the while keeping an eye of the pair he was looking at just seconds ago. "What are you talking about? I wasn't glaring at anyone."

"You could've fooled me." entered a different voice. This one no doubt belong to a female. And not just any female. It was Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend.

Syaoran leaned back against his chair, his arms folded across his chest. "Don't know what you're talking about and don't care."

Eriol and Tomoya shared a knowing look, which then turned into identical sly smirks before turning to their rather indignant friend. It was about time they team up and gang up on Syaoran.

It was just so obvious, yet he always deny it. Always.

"Oh really?" Eriol started, his voice dripping with amusement.

"So you don't care?" Tomoyo picked up from there, her deep amethyst orbs casting a sideways glance to where Sakura was still chatting with Mizaki. "Not one bit?"

Syaoran gave them the silent treatment but narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his two friends. He knew when they were up to no good and he was getting the feeling that if he answer any of their questions, he would be in deep trouble.

"Y'know, Eriol..." Tomoyo suddenly turns to said person, her hand cupped her each as the other support the elbow across her chest. "don't you think Sakura's getting a lot of attention lately?"

Syaoran stiffened slightly. His discreet reaction did not go unnoticed.

Eriol chuckles lowly. They need to set the right bait if they wanted to get a catch. "I'm more surprise that she hasn't been... _fished_ yet."

"Oh I'm sure there will be someone with the right bait." Tomoyo reply back nonchalantly with a smile as if they were just having a normal conversation. Which they were. Just... with an ulterior motive. "And then next thing we know, she won't have time to hang out with _any_ of us anymore."

Syaoran could be heard grumbling something unintelligible while suddenly found interest in a particular spot on his desk.

Eriol and Tomoyo exchanged another smirk. Oh, they were enjoying this. They really should've done it sooner.

"You don't say..." Eriol mused as he tapped a finger to his chin. "I wonder who's going to make the first move..."

Syaoran scoffed at that. "As if that blockhead would be able to tell if someone is asking her out or not."

Tomoyo inwardly smile - rather deviously - when he finally nibbled at the bait. Now... they just need to get a firm bite...

"Syaoran, we all have been with Sakura throughout high school," she pointed out matter-of-factly. "I'm pretty sure you should realize by now that she grew up."

"True, true," Eriol nodded in agreement. "For example, her figure has been developing in all the right parts" - Syaoran glared at him at the comment - "and didn't she ask us for advice several times on how to confront the consecutive crushes that she had before?"

"What?"

Tomoyo smiled good-naturedly, ignoring Syaoran's one word question. She mentally noted the hinted alarm in his voice. He's probably wondering why he didn't know about this and in truth, Sakura jsut idn't go to him for help. She once told them that it didn't... seem right.

"Ah, yes, I remember. She was so cute when she tried so hard not to blush while bringing it up!"

Syaoron's eye twitched as he grind his teeth. Why exactly he was letting himself suffer at Eriol and Tomoyo's hands was beyond him, but he wasn't going to allow it to continue.

"Okay, I get it. She changed. Can we change the sub -"

"Hey guys?"

And speak of the devil. Sakura enter with perfect timing. "Mizaki and I are going to go get lunch, any of you want anything?"

"I'm good." Tomoyo answered sweetly.

"Same here." Eriol replied.

All eyes turned to Syaoran, who was glaring at the raven haired boy beside Sakura, as if wondering if he should skin this Mizkai alive or boil him first.

After a moment of silence, Sakura spoke up again. "Syaoran?"

It was then that Li Meiling walked in. "Hi guys!" She waved at them, successfully directing the attention towards her. "Why haven't any of you gotten lunch yet? Lunch period's going to end soon."

"Oh shoot, we better go," Mizaki said. Half wanting food and half wanting to escape from the piercing gaze that Syaoran is giving him right now. If looks could kill, he would be dead one hundred times over.

"Oh, right, let's go then." Sakura cast a concerned glance at Syaoran, who had still yet to reply to her. "Um... I'll just get you the usual then Syaoran."

Meiling, despite not being present for most of what was going on, she got the gist of it already once she saw her oh-so lovable cousin giving yet another glare to whichever guy who dares to talk to Sakura.

Once Sakura and Mizaki left the the classroom, Meiling rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Syaoran, you should really stop giving every guy who talks to Sakura the death glare."

Said person's attention shifted onto his cousin. "I do not."

"Right..." Meiling said, sounding anything but believing in what Syoran had said. "If you don't want anyone to lay a hand on your precious girl, just claim her already."

At this, Syaoran choked on air while Tomoyo and Eriol grinned at Meiling's bluntness. Just count of Meiling to get the point straight across. Though... it did put a damper on their fun. Just a bit.

"And stop sulking around whenever she hangs out with guys other than you and Eriol, yeesh!"

Tomoyo and Eriol shamelessly high-fived each other out in the open. "Meiling, want to join in on a bit of fishing?"

Meiling raised a brow at that, then realization dawn on her when she saw the mischievous glints in their eyes. She couldn't help the Cheshire Cat smirk etching across her face. "You know..."

Syaoran groaned and ran a hand down his flushed face while he slump in his seat.

"I don't think Sakura will reject the next guy who's going to ask her out, seeing how she had just accepted Mizaki's offer earlier without any problem."

Something just snapped when Syaoran abruptly stood up and left his two friends and cousin.

"Sakura!"

"That was so easy." Tomoyo laughed once Syaoran was out of sight and out of hearing.

Meiling scoffed. "He's been in that denial stage for far too long."

Eriol chuckled. "But you gotta admit, it was fun toying with him."

With nods in agreement, the three friends started to devise up more teasing plans for the future.


End file.
